christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Beethoven's Christmas Adventure
Beethoven's Christmas Adventure is a direct-to-video Christmas movie, part of Universal's Beethoven movie series created by Edmond Dantès and Amy Jones. Synopsis The movie's story is narrated. Taking place at the North Pole, Santa is giving out jobs to over 200 new elves. One of the elves, Henry, is assigned the job as a stable elf by taking care of the reindeer. Henry objects, claiming that the job as a stable elf is unclean, but Santa didn't change his mind. Henry tried making a toy one night in order to prove Santa wrong, but Henry got zapped by his own creation and inadvertently fed the magic berries to the reindeer which in turn began to fly away with the sleigh, with Henry inside it. During the flight, Henry loses Santa's toy bag. In Woodhaven, Minnesota, Mason Cooper is unsuccessfully trying to sell Hot Chocolate his mother Christine stops by and asks her son to watch Beethoven. Beethoven was going to star in the Christmas parade and Christine was assigned by her boss Mr. Rexford to create a Hollywood themed float for the parade. While Mason was babysitting him Beethoven sees Santa's sleigh with Henry in it flying over the town and he follows the sleigh. He and Mason find Henry who evicted himself from the sleigh. Henry asks Mason for help in finding Santa's toy bag. At first Mason doesn't believe Henry is a real Christmas elf and that Santa wasn't real until he witnessed Henry communicating with Beethoven with a magic candy that when licked can give the human the ability to communicate with dogs. Elsewhere, grumpy Sylvester Smirch is the owner of Most Wanted Toys, the toy store, he and his assistant, Kenny, had been secretly stealing toys from other stores then overpricing the stolen toys. While driving on the highway. Smirch comes across Santa's Toy Bag and only realizes what it is after pulling out several toys from it to see them increase to full size. Before leaving with the toy bag Smirch is witnessed by a stray whose foot was stuck to an old mattress. Back at The Cooper household Henry lies to Mason saying that he is a Christmas elf, one that makes toys. Christine returns home and evicts Henry because she didn't believe that he was a real Christmas elf. Mason secretly let's Henry spend the night in the Garage. The next morning, Henry & Beethoven leave to find the magic toy sack. Henry had a piece of fabric that ripped off of the bag which Beethoven used it's scent to try to sniff out the bag's location. Mason leaves shortly after to find Henry and Beethoven after discovering that they were gone. Mr. Smirch & Kenny decide to advertise with the toy bag but during the commercial they are interrupted by the presence of Henry and Beethoven. Smirch flees with the toy bag and is picked up by Kenny shortly after thus, Henry fails to get a visual on Smirch. Mason comes across the stray and frees his foot from the mattress the stray follows Mason and they meet up with Henry and Beethoven. The stray then reveals to Henry that he got a good visual of Smirch. They return to the garage in the Cooper's house. And while sketching out a drawing of Smirch from the stray's description Henry accidentally sets a model of Beethoven's parade float on fire. Mason is blamed for it by Christine who refuses to believe her son that Henry did it. she then grounds Mason forbidding him to leave the house until New Year's. Mason fails to recognize the sketch drawing of Mr. Smirch and Henry reveals to Mason about being a Stable Elf, and explains to Mason about wanting to make toys like his fellow elves but Mason reassures Henry thinking that being a stable elf is better than making toys. That night Mason, Henry, Beethoven and the stray are awoken to see Smirch's TV Ad. They are overjoyed that they know who was in possession of the toy bag. Because Mason was forbidden to leave the house Henry, Beethoven and the stray entered the Toy store alone during business hours and Henry tries to convince the patrons that the toys were from Santa's toy bag and that Smirch had stolen them. Smirch kicks Henry out of the store. Henry then distracts smirch and Kenny by singing with a group of Christmas carolers. While Beethoven and the stray steal the bag. This fails as Henry is exposed for singing off-key and he is arrested for trying to steal Santa's toy bag. The stray is taken back to the shelter for biting Smirch forcing Beethoven to return to Mason. Beethoven then persuades Christine to lick the Dog Candy Cane and insists to her that Mason was telling the truth the whole time. Believing that this was happening, Christine apologizes to Mason explaining that she felt scared about taking care of him by herself after her husband passed away the previous year. They go the police Station but learn from the chief that Smirch decided not to press charges on Henry. Mason, Beethoven and Christine arrive at the store and learn that Smirch is kidnapping Henry after HR had revealed to Smirch that the elves made enough toys in the bag for one year. Smirch believes that Henry is a toy making elf and kidnaps him to receive more income. Smirch stuffs Henry in the toy bag and he and Kenny flee on Motorcycles to the park where the parade's floats are being worked on. Smirch crashes onto the Beethoven float and is trapped in a large plastic Christmas ornament. Smirch is then arrested for toy theft. Mason then helps his mother get the promotion that she was working to achieve by adding a partnership with the ASPCA and invites the dogs from the shelter to ride with Beethoven in the parade. Late that evening Henry thanks Mason for showing him that being a stable elf is something very special. Mason thanks Henry for helping him realize that believing in Santa "is not a kid thing." using the power of the magic berries Beethoven flies Henry back to the north pole with the toy bag in a sleigh. And Mason decides to keep the stray and names him Henry. In the end, Santa makes his deliveries and gives Beethoven a ride home. Music Soundtrack Cast External links * Category:Movies Category:Direct-to-video specials Category:Universal Studios Category:2011 releases Category:Films and specials about dogs Category:Comedy Movies